The present invention relates to a hand-held implement for transferring a film of, e.g., adhesive or coating or colored material from a supporting strip wound on a supply reel onto a substrate, said implement comprising a housing, a pressure-exerting part projecting from the housing and with a pressure tip guiding and deflecting a supporting strip section, and two mounting and/or carrying devices arranged in the interior of the housing for the supply reel and a take-up reel for the supporting strip taken off from the supply reel and guided and deflected round the pressure-exerting part, the housing being open for the purposes of replacing a cassette carrying the supply reel and the take-up reel, and a positioning device being provided for positioning the cassette in the housing.
A hand-held implement of this type is described in DE 36 44 946 C2. In this known hand-held implement the pressure-exerting part and the strip guidance device are arranged on the cassette. Also, a special backing device is provided between the cassette and the housing in the vicinity of the pressure-exerting part in order to support the cassette in its installed position in the housing. In this known arrangement the cassette is inserted into the housing from the front. However, this complicates the construction and assembly of the device, resulting in considerable manufacturing costs. It is also wasteful in materials since both the cassette and the pressure-exerting part represent "lost" parts that have to be disposed of when the cassette is replaced.
Apart from this, in this known arrangement a drive mechanism for driving the reel is arranged in the housing as a drive mechanism separate from the cassette. This also involves a complicated design and construction since a rotating shaft drive has to be arranged between the drive mechanism and the reels.
The object of the invention is to provide a hand-held implement of the type described in the introduction that is less complicated in design and construction.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1.